<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Butterflies and  Blushes by greywhiteandeverythingblack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996453">Of Butterflies and  Blushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywhiteandeverythingblack/pseuds/greywhiteandeverythingblack'>greywhiteandeverythingblack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Simon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywhiteandeverythingblack/pseuds/greywhiteandeverythingblack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Spier and Abraham Greenfeld go on their first date: a movie. Just to extend their time together, they drive around and find a spot to gaze at the stars of the night sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Leah Burke &amp; Simon Spier, Nick Eisner &amp; Simon Spier, Nick Eisner/Abby Suso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Butterflies and  Blushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of us lay there. It's dark except for the distant street light. And I don't think I've been as happy as I am in this moment. Seperated from the rest of the world. We're gazing up at the stars. Or at least, you are. I'm gazing at you, as if memorizing and  admiring each and every detail of yours. </p><p> </p><p>
I almost cannot believe how perfect this moment actually is and that's when you look at me, too, and make me believe that it's far beyond perfect. You smile, softly. And, damn, does that evoke butterflies in my stomach. I can't help but smile back.<br/>

Words fail us, our smiles say it all.<br/>

You gently brush your little finger against mine, and I blush so hard that I can feel my cheecks heat up. I slowly lace my fingers with yours. And the butterflies are summersaulting. Is it going to be like this forever? 

 

You shift towards me, closing the remaining distance between us. This is too good to be true. I almost can't believe it, again. 



You slowly lean in and kiss me ever so softly.  My breath hitches, and I'm sure that 10 miles away, people can hear my heart beat. You pull away, hover above me for a moment and go back to laying down. 


You're still smiling. The special soft smile of yours. And it takes me a moment to realise that I'm smiling, too. So freaking hard that my cheecks hurt but, in the best possible way. You go back to staring at the stars, and this time, I do, too. 


I turn my head to look at you and find you gazing at me. My face turns hot. I hope we stay like this forever, smiling, blushing and just being happy. </p><p>"Say something," is all I can manage to whisper because I'm overwhelmed with emotions. Mostly with love</p><p>You just shake your head and lean in to kiss me, once again. And I don't mind, not even a little bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading this!<br/>Let me know what you think of it by commenting below </p><p>(•‿•)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>